The Forbidden
by KenzieBETCH
Summary: based slightly around Twilight, first story, outsider girl mes vampire vampie says they can never be but is reall in love with girl, girl is placed in mortal danger, you know the drill gang R and R
1. New beginings

Preface  
I'd never known what it felt like to die, but as i lay there writhing in agony against his chest. His cold lips pressed to my throat, his razor like teeth peircing my flesh. I felt it. It was like fire searing through my body. Starting in my neck and traveling downward. His name on my lips dying to escape, to plead with him. Caiden! please stop please it burns. . .STOP! I felt his lips leave my neck, his voice a faint pained whisper. "I'm sorry Alex. . .it's done. I can't stop it now.

Chapter 1. New Beginings.

The car hits a bump and I'm jolted awake with a slight thud of my head agaist the glass.  
"You ok?" a voice from the front seat asks, it's my brother Jake, i rub my head slightly and manage to mutter a soft  
"yeah"  
"Well we're here Alex so wake up" my dad's voice drifts back to me from the driver seat, I didn't know where "here" was all I knew was that it was going to be the same as it was before...no not before after  
It was the same routine as always, get up/shower/brush teeth/get dressed/brush hair/set out moms meds/go to school, I rarely ate since mom went nuts I didn't see reason too eat anymore, this day like every other flew bye, time went fast when you have no friends, when people stare at you 'cuz you had to grow up faster the them, and take care of a mentally unstable mother, a mother who would start screaming about vampires and other monsters that didn't exsist outside of fairytales, as I thought about it all I looked up and saw the bus leavig "shit" I muttered, it didn't seem important at the time there would be another one in five minutes no big. The bus rolled up infront of me and I quickly took my seat. I stare out the window and watch the passing trees and houses, we reach my house and I climb off slowly dreading the moment I faced my mother, it was Friday, that ment a whole weekend with her. Stepping through the door I called out my usual greeting, "Mom I'm home, time for your meds." She didn't answer. I sighed and headed to the stairs, making my way to her room to wake her. I pulled open the door and almost passed out at what i saw. it was mom...dangling 4 feet off the ground from the ceiling fan, a phone cord wrapped around her neck, her face a deathly blue...  
I sigh and look up and the huge house, our new home, our new life, I get out and go to the back without a word grabbing as much of my stuff as i can carry. walking into the house i head up the stairs to find my room, I opened the last door on the left of the hall and found my bed already set up and waiting. With a sigh I walked into the huge room dropping my first load of crap on my bed I headed out to the care for the rest, Jake was the only one out there,  
"Hey Als whats the matter with you, you'd think you'd be happy to get away from all the shit back there, so whats wrong?"  
"What's wrong is the fact that no one cares what I think...how I feel it's all about whats best for you and dad!"  
"Als thats not true and you know it, dad's just really busy at the moment, he loves you, so do I he just forgets to tell you sometimes..."  
"Yeah just like he "forgot" to tell me we were moving?!" I retorted my voice dripping with sarcasme.  
"Ok I admit that was a bit cruel but you would have fought him, he saw no other way..."  
"Yeah whatever Jake just leave me alone." I bolted to the safty of my room throwing myself onto the bed and started to cry, it was like a dam bursting all the tears I had locked away since mom's suicide flowing freely. I soon fell asleep.  
The men in the white coats looked down at me and I realized they were speaking "She's in a state of shock but look she's waking up she'll be ok just give her time." Then a new voice spoke,  
"Alex...honey can you hear me?"  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah Als I'm here so is Jake. Oh sweety I was worried."  
"Dad what happened...where's mom?"  
"Als...what all do you remember?"  
"Nothing...I don't remember anything, now where's mom, I want to see her."  
"Alex I don't know how to say this but...mom's dead" I looked at Jake then to dad in horror.  
"Wha-No she can't be dead your lying YOUR LYING!"  
I woke up with a scream and heard a car pull out and take off, just a dream, it was just a dream, I showered as fast as I could and pulled on a Red shirt and black jeans with a pair of black and white checkered Vans. I put on black liner over applying and smudging it like I always did. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, a note was on the table  
Als dad's gone on a buisness trip and im in town I'll be back around 10 tonight  
Jake  
A frown crossed my face and i crumpled the note. I walked outside and noticed the forest for the first time. With a sigh i walk towards it. Its quiet and very peaceful, as i walk further i notice a shape in the distance. It looks like a giant house, a mansion really, I make my way up to the door and slowly open it. It's old and a musty scent attackes my nose, all the couches and chairs are covered in sheets, it's apparent that noones lived here in a very long time. It was beautiful in it's own creepy way. I start to climb the stairs looking around when a movement catches my eye, it looked like a man, suddenly I feel an icy breath on my neck "Leave Now!" The door below me flying open and I dashed from the house and through the woods, not stopping till i reached my house and had locked the doors. I moved quickly to the bathroom and stripped turning on a hot shower i climbed in water encasing my body relaxing me. Then I felt it..the icy breath on my neck, turning i found...nothing. A shiver ran through me as I wrapped myself in a towel, my head was spinning, who was that guy? Did he live there? Why did he have such anger in his voice? What did I do to him? The doorbell rang and panic washed over me I threw on a black tank top and skirt and slowly walked downstairs. I took the know and froze, what if it was the man from the house? To late now I pulled open the door. Standing there was a guy about my age he was tall, taller then me but that wasn't saying much since I'm only 5'4", dirty blonde hair piercing green eyes in other words he was totally hot but he looked to jockish not at all my type.  
"Yeah what do you want" I asked in an annoyed voice  
"Is that how you always greet your hot new neighbour?" He was cocky I give him that, he was used to girls drooling all over him I could tell from the way he talked, the way he stood and looked at me.  
"I just did so yeah it must be."  
"Wall aren't you going to invite me in?"  
"I wasn't planning on it but I might as well, I have some questions, don't worry they aren't too difficult, even you should be able to answer them" He laughed and dropped onto the couch  
"Very funny, ok shoot."  
"Ok you know the forest outback of our houses?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well you know that huge house, the mansion..."  
"Did you go in?" he asked with a look of panic on his face  
"um...Yeah?" I said unsure of why it was important  
"S-s-stay away from me."  
"What did I do?!"  
"Every one that's ever gone into that house has gone nuts, first they start screaming about vampires and mosters then they kill themselves or worst, others." He got up and bolted to the door. I sat in shock as it slammed behind him, was it true was i going to end up like my mother? Just because I walked into the house? Was dad, or worse Jake going to come home someday and find me hanging from the ceiling...NO they wont I'm nothing like her. A car door slammed and I heard laughing as my brother walked through the door followed by a really cute guy, great second day here and he's already made friends im such a loser.  
"Hey Alex, this is Chris. Chris this is Alex." I put on the fake smile I had pefected so long ago and shook his hand,  
"Hey nice to meet you"  
"Same here"  
I turned to Jake.  
"I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed ok?"  
"Yeah sure night Als"  
"Night" I ran up the stairs and dropped onto my bed my last thoughts hoping I wasn't going crazy.


	2. Help me

Chapter 2. Help Me

I woke to someone shaking me and opend my eyes to find Jake grinning at me. I threw my pillow at him making him grunt and fall off the bed. He laughed and got back on my bed his face suddenly serious.  
"Jake what's wrong?"  
"Dad's going to be gone for another week." he closed his eyes tight and I almost laughed, he always did that when he thought I was going to yell.  
"Did you really think that would bother me? He hasn't been around half my life, whats another two weeks gonna do?"  
I pushed the covers down and remembered i hadn't changed. I got up and motioned him to leave so I could have some privacy, after a shower I pulled on aother black tank top and skirt with ripped leggings and black and white converse. I looked in the mirror after putting on my eyeliner, staring at the girl who was staring at me. Sure she was ok looking a bit chubby even though she didn't eat much, close to no boobs dark brown hair and strange brownish gold eyes, yeah she was ok looking. I walked down the stairs and into the living room only to fine Jake zoned out infront of the tv.  
"You know that can fry your brain right?"  
"Not likely Als, where are you going?"  
"Just out to the forest." It wasn't a complete lie I was going to the forest but only till I went inside the mansion or maybe I'd skip it and try and find the stream that I had heard yesterday. I walked slowly it was funny I could find the house the place I didn't want to go in 20 minutes but if I looked all day I wouldn't find the damn stream. I still felt like someone was watching me as I broke through the treeline into the meadow where the mansion was located. I still had that feeling, the feeling I'd had all night and this morning...someone was watching me.  
I walked right up to the house and opened the door stepping inside.  
"Hello?!" He was there in an instant at the bottom of the stairs.  
"I thought I told you to leave?"  
"Yeah you said leave but you never said don't come back." I said with a smirk. The corners of his mouth twitching I could tell he wasn;t used to showing emotion.  
"You aren't a very smart girl are you?" He said as his eyes narrowed. I frowend not expecting that.  
"Well I guess that really depends on who you ask..." Before I could blink I slammed into the nearest wall. I gasped not in pain but in shock as his body cold and hard pressed against mine. His lips pulled away from his teeth and his eyes smolderd like black fire.  
"you-you really are a vampire!" fear dripping from every word. He pushed against me pining me against the wall with his body.  
"Yes love I really am. You should have stayed away when I told you to." He said as he looked down at me. I bit my lip trying not to show fear.  
"I came here because something has been watching me, I thought maybe it was..."  
"You thought maybe it was me watching you? Oh please your nothing but a pathetic human." He stepped back and dissapeard right infront of me. Dropping to my knees.  
"He's right, how could I have been so stupid?" I stood and ran from the mansion to my house for the second time in two days. I walked inside and found Jake still on the couch but this time that guy Chris from last night was with him.  
"How was the forest?"  
"It's just a forest nothing special." I sat folding my legs under myself  
"I introduced you to Chris right?"  
"Yupp sure did, so how did you two meet?" Chris laughed making my brother blush.  
"Well I found your brother here making out with my little sister who happens to be four years younger." I laughed and looked at him  
"Yeah that's Jake for ya. So how far is town from here?" I asked Chris with a smile. He blushed slightly and rubbed his head.  
"It's only two blocks. I could show you."  
"No it's ok I can find it." Standing I walk out of the house Jake's laughter following me and I knew I had embarrased the shit out of Chris. I started walking and looked up. The clouds were getting darker and rough looking. Did it ever get sunny here? I walked into the small town. It wasn't really small considering the hundreds of people walking around me. I felt tiny like i always did when there was a crowd around me. I usually tried not to draw attention to myself. Of course everyone knew that there was a rich new family in the neighbourhood and of course they sat and stared at me. I looked around hoping for a coffee house I could relax in and avoide the nosey stares. I spotted a Starbucks and walked quickly into it and up to the counter inhaleing the scent of fresh coffee and muffins. Looking up at the menu I noticed they had my favourite. I rang the little bell and a minute later a tall guy with black hair carefully styled a lip ring and eyebrow ring, he clearly didn't like working here he didn't even try to put on a fake smile. Looking down  
"What can I get ya?" I laughed slightly hoping he'd look up.  
"Um a french Vanilla ice capp?" I said sweetly he looks up at me and smiles crookedly  
"Your the new girl that everyone thinks is a freak right?"  
"Wow I'm here for three days and I'm already oh so popular?" sarcasme dripping from every word. Laughing he leans against the counter.  
"Don't worry I don't think your a freak...your to pretty to be one" He smiles and walks off to make my coffee leaving me blushing. Walking around the store his voice sounds from behind me.  
"Hey do you want your coffee or not?" I turn and he's smiling holding out the cup. Smiling I take a drink and hand him the cash taking a sip,  
"mmm thanks it's good." Walking to my seat he calls after me  
"What's your name?"  
"Alexandra." Taking a seat in a black bean bag chair by the window I watch the people walking by and sip my coffee until I realize I'm done, and its almost dark out. Standing I head for the door. Stepping out side the cold air hits my face my hair wrapping around my face and neck. Pulling my hair into a ponytail I walk to the park I had noticed before. Walking through the ivy covered gate to a fountain with blue lights flashing throught the water. Closing my eyes I concentrate on the sounds of the water.  
"What's a pretty thing likr you doing out at night all by yourself?" A slurred voice said from behind me. Turning I saw a man a lot older then me with strong arms and a very built body. The way he spoke told me he was drunk. I was good at telling things like that. Mom was always coming home drunk.  
"I don't remember needing permission to walk alone."  
"Don't get smart with me you little bitch." Glaring at him I saw the glint of silver at his side. Turning I did the only thing I could. I ran I was stopped when he jumped on me from behind I screamed but he rolled me over and slapped my face hard, it did what it was ment to it shut me up, but only for a moment  
"Get off me you sick bastard" He slapped me again and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Looking into his eyes I knew what he was going to to. It made me sick to think about it.  
"Listen you little bitch you feel that pain in your stomach? That's nothing compared to what i'll do to you if you don't shut up and let me do what I want to, got it?" I nodded and he laughed. I was a virgin and it wasn't a status I wanted to lose to this sick bastard. I saw a movement behind him and my warm blood gushed over my stomach making me sick, I hate the smell of blood. The vampire is there he yankes the drunk off me and snapped his neck killing him without a second thought. Wiping my tears I looked at his perfect face. He lookes at me and picks me up  
"Did he take your virginity?" how did he know I was a virgin. muttering i told him no, the last thing I saw was a strange look on his face. A look of hunger. I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach as some kind of liquid being dripped over the wound. My eyes snapped open to the vampire with a cut wrist dripping blood on my wound.  
"W-w-what the hell are you doing?" I sat up and pushed him off me. He grunted and fell back on the bed.  
"Saving your life. I used my blood to heal your stomach you would have died it was a deep cut."  
"You mean I'm one of your kind?" his laughter was unamused  
"Love you don't want to be one of us trust me"  
"Thank you..for everything." He grunted in relpy making me glare at him wondering why he was treating me like shit. It wasn't easy for me to say sorry I wasn't used to it.  
"What's your name?" I didn't let my anger enter my voice.  
"None of your concern."  
"Fine if I'm such a burden to you I'll leave. Just because your dead doesn't mean you have to be so cold hearted." I threw the covers off me and got up, running out of the room and down the stairs. Walking to my house I let the tears flow freely I knew I didn't hate him. He was beautiful...I knew I was falling for him.  
"Why am i being so stupid, he clearly doesn't like me at all." I walked into the house expecting to be greeted by Jake or the tv blaring but the house was empty. Walking into the kitchen I found yet another note from Jake  
Alex I know you hate being alone for a long time but I've been invited to Chris's cabin for the rest of the week. Sorry if you're pissed but you know how it is i want to make friends, it might be a good idea if you tried to do the same. The money like always is in the cookie jar food is in the fridge. Please try to eat at least once a day ok kid? And Alex please try to make friends and have fun have a party if you want I won't tell dad. see you in a week kid.  
Love Jake  
"Everyone leaves me...noone want's me" Great now I was talking to myself I really am going crazy. Walking out of the kitchen after deciding not to eat I ran up the stairs the sudden urge to shower until my skin came off overwhelming me. The water was scalding but I really didn't care. Washing my hair quickly I started to scrub my body till it burned. I wraped up in a towel drying quickly pulling on a long black t-shirt and black panties. Climbing into bed I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

_**A.N Rate and review please guys, I'm trying really hard with my stories :D**_


End file.
